


Movies

by ProphetChuckStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Season 8, Fallen Angel, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pie, Sassy Cas, Sorry Not Sorry, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetChuckStone/pseuds/ProphetChuckStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels had fallen and Hell’s gates remained stubbornly open. Sam had demanded that Dean take Cas and leave the Batcave after waking up covered in Disney plasters (Cas’ work), soup spilled down his front from his last force feeding and temperature gages crammed in every orifice. Dean needed something other than Sam to focus on, yes he may have overdone the whole Nightingale thing, but he couldn’t help it. He had been worried about Sam constantly since his run in with the trials began, and now Sam needed a break from Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

The angels had fallen and Hell’s gates remained stubbornly open. Sam had demanded that Dean take Cas and leave the Batcave after waking up covered in Disney plasters (Cas’ work), soup spilled down his front from his last force feeding and temperature gages crammed in every orifice. Dean needed something other than Sam to focus on, yes he may have overdone the whole Nightingale thing, but he couldn’t help it. He had been worried about Sam constantly since his run in with the trials began, and now Sam needed a break from Dean.  
He pulled the impala into a dilapidated old cinema and cutting out the engine softly, turned to face Cas for the first time that day. But the angel wasn’t looking at him, instead he was staring straight into the theatre’s atrium, head tilted slightly with eyes of ice. After several moments of silence Cas turned his gaze and began boring into Dean’s soul.  
“What are we hunting?”  
“We’re not hunting anything Cas, I thought we could watch a movie to pass the time till Sam calms down from his bitch-fit.”  
“So you’re telling me, that my family are lying in crumpled heaps all over the globe, Crowley is being usurped, Sam may be dying and you want to escape reality to watch a film?” By the final word Cas’ voice had deepened to that husky tone that nearly sent Dean over the edge.  
“Yes. Of course I want to fucking escape reality! The world is turning to shit and I need a few hours to clear my head now are you coming or not?”  
“No Dean, I shall stay here and try to access my past in an attempt to save the world.”  
“What?” Dean blanched. “Fine, have it your way, but I need to escape.”  
“Why?”  
“Why? Because I can’t deal with this right now, I need time to think.”  
“But can you not think without running away from the reality of our lives?”  
“No Cas, I can’t. Because in reality I want to beat the living shit out of you, now that I know it will hurt you more than me!” His voice was rising with passion as he stepped out of the car, and leant forward proclaiming; “because I resent you for never trusting in me! Because you’re not family Cas, I don’t know what you are, but you’re not family anymore. So are you going to let me pretend that nothing has happened or are you going to leave?” Silently Cas undoes his seatbelt and slowly extricates himself from the car, walking into the cinema ahead of a stunned Dean.  
By the time Dean had caught up, Cas was standing in the entrance to a hallway of midnight black rooms, without making contact Cas thrust a ticket in Dean’s direction and lead the way into a silent and empty theatre. Dean glanced surreptitiously at his ticket and his jaw dropped; they were going to watch the new Star Trek film! He had totally forgotten it was coming out. Meanwhile Cas was scouting out the best positions and had chosen the rooms most central seats, slowly he manoeuvred himself into the cramped and complicated chair, balancing the previously unnoticed popcorn and soda cup on the seat beside him, claiming his personal space. Silently Dean took the next seat over and they sat in stony silence as the adverts began. Suddenly realising how parched he was, Dean reached over for the soda and noticing Cas’ brows furrow slightly at his sudden proximity. Dean pulled a long drag and instantly spat it back out. A smug look crossed the blue eyes beside him as Dean struggled to recover from his overenthusiastic beer chug. At that moment an attendant appeared behind them.  
“Mr Ledger?” Cas nodded fractionally as Dean coughed one final time and stared over in amazement. “Here it is sir, nice and fresh. Please be careful not to burn yourself.” With that the attendant passed over a large cardboard box and placed it carefully onto the chair between them. Scents of apple and cranberry permeated the air around them. It couldn’t be Dean thought, how could Cas have arranged BEER and PIE in the two minutes he was out of sight? Cas was enjoying watching Dean squirm from the corner of his eye, but was forced back to the screen as the film began. Almost instantly Dean instigated a running commentary of character bios and past exploits, he was in his element, explaining to the seemingly attentive Cas whose head had been tilted since the opening credits. Dean paused to shovel a giant wedge of pie into his mouth.  
“You know Dean, this is a lot more enjoyable to watch without all the green fabric getting in the way.” Dean froze and swallowed carefully.  
“What do you mean Cas? What green fabric?”  
“Well, when I was watching them filming – ”  
“When you were what????”  
“Watching them film”  
“When did you do that?”  
“You explicitly told me not to watch you sleep, so I decided to find out what this ‘Star Trek’ thing was that you were constantly quoting, so I decided to meet the characters while you were getting your four hours each night.” Silence filled the room. “I feel it necessary to add that the man acting as Spock is not nearly as intellectually stimulating as I expected. Though Kirk is still my favourite, I remember when he was first written...” Cas’ eyes clouded over with memories and Dean turned back to the screen, all problems forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have made any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know!


End file.
